Chapter 1: Extreme Changes
Extreme Changes is the first chapter of Ben 10: Hero Times. It is the series premiere and it aired on April 26, 2013. (On a cold rainy day, Ben drove to the Plumber's base. He exits and the car and goes down the elevator. He met up with Max.) Ben: Morning, grandpa. How goes it? Max: Pretty quiet today, Ben. (Max gets a notification on his badge) Max: Ben, it looks like the Forever Ninja is robbing a bank. Ben: The Forever Ninja? I haven't seen him in six years. Max: Well, we have to take him out. Ben: Don't worry, grandpa, Rook and I will handle it. Have you seen him today? Max: Can't say I have, Ben. Ben: I'll find him. (Ben runs out into the parking lot waiting next to the Proto-TRUK for Rook, where he usually waits for him) (He waits for half an hour) Ben: Rook isn'y usually this late. Guess I'll have to handle this one on my own. (He dials the Omnitrix) (He turns into Astrodactyl) (He flies away to the bank) Astrodactyl: There's the Forever Ninja over there. Better take care of him. (He lands down and turns back into Ben) Ben: Long time, no see, FN. Forever Ninja: What can I say, Ben? I'm a busy man. Ben: Well, you're gonna have a lot of free time in the big house. (The Forever Ninja laughs) Forever Ninja: I don't think so. (He charges at him) (Ben dials the Omnitrix and turns into Diamondhead) (He shoots diamonds at him) (He traps him and turns back into Ben) Ben: I can't believe I completed a whole mission without Rook. And I'm saying that like it's a bad thing. (He turns into XLR8) XLR8: I better head back to the base. (He goes back to the base and turns back into Ben) Ben: Grandpa, have you seen Rook? Max: No, we'll have to put a search party. But first, when did you last see him? Ben: In our mission yesterday, when we went to Viscosia. Max: And have you seen him on the way back to Earth or when you arrived here? Ben: No, not really. Max: Then we'll have to list him as MIA. (Ben is shocked and the scene shifts out) (2 weeks later) (Ben arrives in the Plumber's base riding the Tenn-Speed) (He enters) Ben: Grandpa, still nothing on Rook? Max: Ben, you and a lot of Plumbers have searched for him. We didn't find him. For now, we'll have to assume he's dead. Ben: You'll have to do that. I will keep searching for Rook. Whatever it takes. (Gwen, Kevin, and Zed enter) Ben: Gwen? Kevin? Zed? What are you doing here? Gwen: Ben, we came here for two reasons. I wanted to go to school with people my own age, and with Rook missing, you probably need help. Ben: Thanks, guys. But- (A big silent explosion happens around the universe) Kevin: What was that? Max: I don't know, but it looks like nobody got hurt. Ben: I'll turn into XLR8 and go for a stroll around the city, make sure everyone is okay. (Ben was about to dial the Omnitrix) Ben: What the... The Omnitrix, it's gone. (Azmuth appears) Azmuth: It indeed did. Ben: Azmuth, what happened? Azmuth: The explosion that happened somehow caused the Omnitrix to dissappear. Lucky for you, I have recently completed the Omnitrix III. Ben: Where is it? Azmuth: Look at your wrist. (Ben looks) Azmuth: Well, I must be on my way now. (Azmuth leaves) (Ben turns to Kevin, Gwen, and Zed) Ben: Guys, I can tell that something big is happening. Rook may or may not be dead, and I need your help. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres